SWAT Submachine Gun
The SWAT Submachine Gun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.3 update. * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 12.5.3|efficiency/_damage = *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = 100 (780 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 350)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Futuristic/modern-themed|cost = *270 *225 (UP1) *240 (UP2)|level_required = *12 *22 (UP1) *32 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} Appearance *The SWAT Submachine Gun is a reskin of the Golden Friend. However, it does have many differences, one being that the SWAT Submachine Gun sports a dark-blue camouflage. There is also an added 6X scope on the top of the weapon and a laser sight under the weapon's barrel with a light-blue laser protruding from it. Strategy Like the Golden Friend, this weapon has a high rate of fire, but deals incredible damage even for higher leveled players, and has a high capacity for the type of weapon it is. It features an incredible mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to maximize the damage of this weapon. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *If you want this weapon to be even more efficient, use the maximum upgraded Storm Trooper Cape, and the Burning Tiara and get headshots. *This has a unique attribute: the x-ray vision. You can use it to detect hidden enemies easier. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 6X Zoom. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the SWAT Submachine Gun can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. Counters *Fight these users in close quarters, and when using a Heavy weapon. *Pick off these users from long range. *Strafe the bullets as much as you can. *Avoid fire from this weapon by taking cover behind an object or by fleeing from the user while using a weapon with a high fire rate. *Jump and run around to avoid getting hit by too many shots while trading blows with an SMG or rifle. *Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. However, be aware that the user will switch to surprise weapons such as the area damage weapons to defeat this tactic. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *The laser sight allows you to notice the user in dark areas, leaving them vulnerable from ambush attacks. Firing sound *Golden Friend's VS SWAT Rifle *Advantages **Has higher fire rate. **Has higher capacity. **Has a 6X scope. *Neutral **Very accurate. *Disadvantages **Expensive. VS Golden Friend *Advantages **Has incredible damage. **Has high capacity. **Has 130 mobility. **Has 6X zoom, combined with X-Ray Vision. **Can see enemies hiding when scoped. **Effective in long ranges. **Obtainable by buying. *Neutral **A reskin of Golden Friend *Disadvantages **Costly. Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *It is a reskin of both the (Simple) Machine Gun and Golden Friend, with advantageous stats. *As with its golden counterpart, the SWAT Submachine Gun is based on the real world Heckler & Koch MP5A2, as evidenced by the weapon's fixated stock. *While its users mistake its laser sight as a laser bayonet, it is actually the laser sight but with solid color. *The fiery counterpart is the Fiery Friend. *Despite the fact that MP5A2 in real life is not too accurate, this weapon features an outstanding accuracy. *It was made affordable and had its efficiency set to 32 and was given armor bonus in the 15.5.0 update. SWAT_Submachine_Gun_1.png|1 SWAT_Submachine_Gun_2.png|2 SWAT_Submachine_Gun_3.png|3 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Laser Guidance Category:Armor Bonus